Let Me Out
by Dimxan
Summary: Hitomi, Third seat of Squad 7, gets locked in a room with Shinji Hirako. Takes place during Turn Back the Pendulum. ONE SHOT


So I'm just going to say ahead of time that I didn't get a chance to proof read this, so there may be spelling errors or typos. Hope you can forgive me for that. This is a Shinji Hirako One shot, I hope you enjoy it! … Or not. To be honest I could really care less. :P

Hitomi strode hastily through the fifth division barracks, letting out small grumbles of complaint here and there. Her arms swung violently by her side, exaggerating her movements. Her lips were a hard line while her eyebrows furrowed together. Her Captain had sent her to ask the fifth division captain if he had finished the paper work that had been sent to him weeks ago. Why did she have to go? Because squad seven's lieutenant was working on some other task, so visiting the Fifth division Captain was dumped onto her shoulders.

"Miss Yuzuki," Hitomi cringed at the sound of her name and peeked at the dark haired man to her right.

"Aizen…" Her expression relaxed from its tense state.

"Might I ask what you're doing here?" His voice was calm. Hitomi had met Sosuke a few times before. She honestly didn't mind his presence, seeing as he was normally a calm man.

"Captain Hirako has yet to return his paper work to Aikawa-Sama. So I'm here to demand he finish it and turn it in." Her expression was smug. Hitomi didn't like the fact that Hirako's laziness was causing her to go out of her way to do work. She continued walking, Aizen at her side.

"Ah, I see. Perhaps some coaxing is what he needs," Aizen replied.

"Maybe," She said with a shrug, "All I know is that I just want to get the papers and go home." She mumbled, receiving a small chuckle from the man next to her. She smiled curtly before stepping toward the sliding door before her.

"Allow me," He said before tapping his knuckles gently against the door, "Captain Hirako-"

"What is it?" A voice groaned from behind the door. Hitori rolled her eyes. What a jerk.

"Hitori Yuzuki of squad seven! I'm here to get that paper work we have yet to receive from you." It took all her might to keep her tone formal and respectful. There was a long pause before the door slid open, revealing a slender man with long blond hair and a scowl. The man sighed before gesturing for her to come in.

"Alright you caught me…" He mumbled as she stepped in and gave a polite bow to Aizen before he turned and left. The man slid to door shut and Hitori followed him to his desk silently.

"Have a seat," He mumbled as he sat down himself. He picked up a small stack of papers and glanced at it carefully. "So what's this about?"

Hitori's lips fell into a frown, "You haven't even looked at it?" Captain Hirako looked up from the papers infront of him.

"It's not easy being a Captain, you know…" He sighed before setting the papers on his desk and pulling out a pen, scribbling on the sheets here and there. Hitori sighed and rested her cheek upon her hand, her ankles crossed and beneath her chair. She looked up at the clock on the wall behind the desk. She watched the pendulum tick away and found herself counting every other click in her head.

"Alright," he said with a sigh before handing the papers to Hitori, "That's all of it."

"Thank you, Captain Hirako" She said as she stood and bowed. She turned and approached the door, tugging gently on it. Nothing. Her face scrunched up as she gave it a stronger tug, but the door didn't budge.

"what the-"

"Having trouble?" Captain Hirako was behind her in an instant, clearly annoyed. Hitori's cheeks reddened.

"It won't open," She stated. The captain sighed before pulling at the door. Nothing. His eyebrows furrowed together as he started pulling it harder, Hitori stepping out of the way silently. Soon the Captain was using all his strength to try and pull the door open.

"What the hell!" He shouted in frustration. Hitori's stomach swirled with dread. Was she seriously going to be stuck in here? If so, for how long? Thoughts of being stuck in here with Hirako made her cradle her forehead in her hands, feeling hopeless.

After a long pause and a sigh, Captain Hirako looked at her from over his shoulder, "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until someone lets us out…" a groan erupted from Hitori's throat as she sunk to the floor. "I didn't feel like being trapped in an office all day either." He said darkly before sitting against the wall.

Hitori glanced at the captain out of the corner of her eye. "Well," He started before standing back up, "'Guess we'll just have to make the best of this". Hitori watched as Captain Hirako made his way to a small table in the corner of the room. "Would you like some tea?" He asked boredly.

"No." Hitori stated bluntly. The captain cringed at the hostility in her voice, then looked back at her and frowned.

"Sulking isn't going to make the situation any better." He mumbled before tending to the small teapot on the table.

"It's his fault I'm stuck here in the first place!" Hitori thought angrily before clenching her teeth together. She was already agitated when she heard that she had to get this asshole to do his damn job, now she was furious. If Hirako could just get his shit together and do his work like a big boy she wouldn't be here.

Hitomi was pulled out of her thoughts when Captain Hirako plopped down next to her. His baggy sleave and haori draping over her arm. "You're kinda close…" She mumbled, trying to get the fabric of his uniform off of her. He looked down at her with a blank expression.

"Jeeze…" He mumbled before leaning his head against the wall. Hitori noted that he didn't move away from her. What an ass…

The two sat in silence for awhile while Hirako sipped his tea.

"So…" The man finally said, breaking the silence. Hitori looked up at him boredly. "Do you ever smile?"

Hitori raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well you've been scowling since you walked in here," He said with a shrug, "I couldn't help but wonder what you look like when you aren't so unhappy. I'll bet you're cute." Hitori's frown deepened.

"Just keep talking, asshole…" She thought to herself. The man continued to watch her.

"Not a big fan of me, are ya?" He said retorically. The corner of the small woman's lips twitched, which didn't go unnoticed by the captian. He grinned widely.

Hitori snorted at the stupid look on his face. He was so cocky.

"I hardly know you, Captain," She stated before pulling her hair back into a small bun. Hirako frowned.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked hotily.

"Because its hot and I don't want my hair in my face," She commented with her chin tilted upward.

"But you're so much prettier with it down." Hitori narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright, if that's how you want it…" he mumbled.

"You're one to judge," she said, "It looks like you havent even cut your hair in years."

"What, you don't like it?" He mumbled sadly before playing with one of his golden strands. Hitori couldn't help but chuckle. He looked so heart broken.

The captain looked over to her at the sound of her laugh. "I got you to smile" He said proudly with a smirk.

Hitomi's smile dropped as she looked up at him. "I guess you did."

"And I was right," He said as his smile grew, "You are pretty cute when you smile," Hitomi's heart skipped a beat. Was he seriously hitting on her?

"Wow," He said be for pressing his thumb to her chin and tiling it up to get a better look at her. "You have grey eyes." He said with a friendly smile. Hitomi let out a huff.

"Such a flirt…" She mumbled as she averted her eyes from him.

"Gimme a break," He said while discretely moving his body closer to hers. "You're just so beautiful. I can't help it."

Hitomi gave him a hard look. "what are you doing, Captain?" She asked darkly.

"We're alone. Call me shinji. It's not like we're working anyways," He smiled cheerily.

"Your Lieutenant doesn't even call you by your first name," She deadpanned.

"That's because the priveledge is reseved for captains and pretty girls," He replied.

"Lucky me." She stated, pulling her chin out of his grip.

There was a pause before Shinji spoke again.

"You have soft skin." He stated.

"That's a lie and you know it." She replied without even looking at him.

"I think its soft…" He said quietly, mostly to himself before brushing the back of his fingers against her bare neck. A shiver ran down her spine.

She turned her head to look up at him, but was met by his lips against hers. Her eyes widened before she pulled away.

"What the hell!" She said before scooting away from him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You kissed me!" She growled.

"I can't help it," He said with a goofy look and a wide grin "You're my first love".

Hitori knitted her eyebrows together. "Bull."

Shinji began to inch towards her. "Yes you are. You gonna prove me wrong?"

"That's a pick up line." She stated.

"Maybe…" He said as he was finally sitting infront of her.

"but I don't see you making much of an effort to get away," He said before kissing her cheek.

Well he got her there. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the attention. Pluss who knows how long they'd be in there…. And he was kind of cute… You know, when you get around the whole annoying asshole complex.

Shinji rubbed his thumb against her cheek. She looked up at him and he stared down at her.

"You really are a hottie…" He said, causing her to burst out laughing, his smile growing.

"You're such an idiot," She said between laughs before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips.

He smiled against the kiss before pressing his lips to hers with the same amount of force. Hitori sighed against his mouth before sliding her tongue against his bottom lip. Shinji smirked before crawling ontop of her and leaning her back until she was lying on the floor. He rested his slender body ontop of hers, while she tangled her fingers in his long hair and turned her head to the side to deepen their kiss. The captain slid his tongue stealthily into her mouth, earning a soft moan from his partner.

Hitori's mind whirled with the new sensation. She loved the feeling of his lips, and the way his hand were now sliding their way to her hips was driving her mad. He felt so right. Her body began to heat up, and she knew the man above her could tell.

Shinji hoisted hitomi's legs up and around his waist, while hitomi started pulling his haori off. The small form beneath him arched her back and pressed her hips to his tightly, causing him to grown and feel his excitement grow. Hitomi could feel him harden against her inner thigh, which caused her to smirk into the kiss.

Shinji frowned, knowing his partner felt dominance over him. He growled softly against her lips before grinding his hips against her crotch. The small woman beneath him squirmed and moaned loudly into his mouth, encouraging him to continue. He grinned and continued to dry hump her, their excitement growing.

"Captain…." She moaned against his mouth. He started to pant as he rubbed himself harder against her, feeling relief with every thrust. The two moaned against eachothers lips as Hitomi began to grind her hips against his in return.

"Oh Hitomi…" He groaned as he pulled away from her lips and began to kiss her neck. Hitomi Sighed happily and held the back of his head softly.

The door suddenly opened to reviel sosuke standing in the entrence.

"Captain Hirako?" He questioned toward the two tangled bodies on the floor. Hitomi pulled away quickly and pushed Shinji off of her.

"What do you want, lieutenant?" Shinji yelled.

"You were suppose to be getting ready for a Captains meeting…" Aizen sighed in disbelief before looking toward Hitomi. "Miss yuzuki." He bowed politely to the two and left.

Hitomi stared at the open door in shock. The two sat in silence for awhile before shinji sighed and stood, helping Hitomi up.

"Maybe… When I get back from my meeting I can take you to dinner?" Shinji asked. Hitomi looked at him silently and nodded.

"Don't expect to finish what we started though," She said before hastily walking out the door.

Shinji smirked as he watched her leave. "We'll see."


End file.
